In some wireless communication and power transmission systems, various antennas may be implemented, each having a phase, which may be excited with other phases to direct a radiation at a certain angle. To phase the antenna, a phase-shifter may be used. However, phase-shifters are often lossy, difficult to construct, have a limited bandwidth, expensive, and are inflexible at shifting the direction of a wave since the phase-shifter changes the direction of a wave in fixed increments.
Alternatively, wireless communication systems and power transmission systems typically require functionality of waveguides to convey electromagnetic waves between transmitters and receivers. Under some circumstances, a leaky-waveguide may be used to direct the wave at a specified angle. The leaky-waveguide can therefore be used by an antenna to direct a beam at a selected target based on the specified angle. One common structure that enables this directivity by the leaky-waveguide is a slotted waveguide. The slotted waveguide typically includes slots placed at fixed locations along the length of the waveguide. These fixed locations of the slots are generally determined based on a fraction of the wavelength, such as at every half of a wavelength.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.